


nothing

by hellodenihere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodenihere/pseuds/hellodenihere
Summary: Infinity War spoilers belowxHe remembers uncle Ben, frail and looking into his eyes and dying. The way he felt when he was holding him. Scared and helpless and stupid stupid stupid.He feels really, really terrible.“I’m sorry.”That one scene played out through Peter's eyes.





	nothing

Something feels like it’s burning. Like the way hot blood pierces against his skin and trails down to the ground. Something hurts but at the same time there’s nothing at all.

“Mr. Stark.” His voice wobbles. Dammit.

He’s trying his best to stay standing. Because Spider Man wouldn’t be scared and he’s _him_ and he’s an avenger now and he has to keep fighting. He can’t leave Mr. Stark. He can’t.

“I don’t feel so good.”

“You’re alright.”

And it’s amazing. The way Mr. Stark sounds so calm like everything’s okay. Peter almost believes him.

Walk faster. He has to walk faster to get to him. Because he doesn’t know what to do and- oh _god what does he do._

“I-I-I don’t know what’s happening. I d-don’t” He stumbles and falls into Mr. Stark and he can’t feel his legs anymore. He crying and crying and holds onto Mr. Stark and the man hugs him back tighly.

He knows what’s coming.

“I don’t wanna go I don’t wanna go Mr. Stark please _pleaseI-don’t wannago I-don’twannago.”_

He’s dying he’s dying he’s dying.

He falls over on his back.

He remembers uncle Ben, frail and looking into his eyes and _dying._ The way he felt when he was holding him. Scared and helpless and stupid stupid _stupid._ Then he remembers aunt May and Ned and all the others.

He feels really, really terrible.

“I’m sorry.” Peter looks up for a second, and Iron Man doesn’t look alright and he knows it’s his fault.

He looks away.

Then, nothing.

The worst part about it was he can’t feel anything. No pain to hold on to.

**Author's Note:**

> i think the worst part about it for peter was that he was looking for the pain. that way he can focus on the way it hurts. but all he really felt was fear.


End file.
